Valentine's Day One-Shots
by LonelyOtakuGamer
Summary: A bunch of one-shot prompts created by Po-Sidon on tumblr, for this month. The game Valentine's Day will be revolved around is Breath of the Wild. My story would contain the pairings of SidLink, RevLink, Zelpha, ZeLink, ZelBosa and of course my pairings from my Castylion Princess series, they will be both in the original au and a modern au. So I hope you all enjoy.


Valentine's Day Festival

Sidon x Link BOTW AU and Sidon x Link and Mipha x Zelda Modern AU Pt.1

BOTW AU

It's been 3 years since the ending of the calamity, everyone was able to rebuild and live their lives without fear. There was still the monsters, but not many and the Yiga were still a problem, but it became a lot easier to tell the difference between a normal traveler and a Yiga member. In a few days, there was going to be a festival, the special part about it. It was the day of love known as Valentine's Day, couples would spend a great deal of time with each other, new relationships will form and some will just spend the time with all the people they hold dear. Link and Zelda were sitting in the study in the castle, Zelda going over diplomatic and political papers, while Link was reading a book on Hyrule's history. Zelda put the quill down and stretched in her chair, "That's it for today, I don't think my body can take another minute of sitting in this damn chair." She got up and walked over to Link and placed all her weight on him.

"Zelda, please don't." Laughed Link. "But, Link I want to." She giggled.

She looked at the page he was on, it was the chapter for the Hero of Time, "I always loved his part, it made me feel so bad that he wasn't remembered like the incarnations. Makes me want to go back in time and give him hug," she hugged Link in the process. He grunted, surprised by the queen's strength.

"By the way my knighty friend, the Valentine's Day festival is coming up, planning on confessing to your prince." She said with a sly smirk. Link blushed, it was written all over his face. "I-I would love to, but what if he doesn't like guys?" Link asked.

"I don't know what rock you been living under, but I can guarantee, he likes guys." Zelda replied.

"And how would you know that?"

"Have you ever payed attention to how he acts when around you, how praises you like you're the only person in the world, how oblivious can you be?"

Link blushed, but laughed anyway to deny it, "You must be the one living under a rock, because when I talk to him about the festival, he mentions this person he wants to confess to. Yes it hurts he might not share the same feelings I do, but I want my friend to be happy. And Zelda the praises is because of what I did for them, he's just really grateful."

Zelda just stared at Link with this face like she was about to say, "Bruh", 'Did he just, no one in the world is this stupid.' She thought to herself, Link went back to reading his book. "You might be right, I don't know what I was thinking. Well I'm going get a snack, want anything?" Zelda stood up and was heading to the door, "Some milk and apple would be nice," responded Link not looking up from his book.

Zelda walked out the study and headed to the kitchen.

(time skip to day of the festival)

The day has finally come, the citizens of Hyrule all gathered in Castle Town early to set up their booths for the festival. The Gerudo were selling their specially crafted jewelry, Gorons setting up games for every race to play, Rito had archery games for children and adults, Zora brought in fish based meals and had water games and the Hylians served many other foods for everyone to enjoy, while also setting up games.

Zelda was getting ready in her room, she had just finished putting on her festival dress she had Paya custom make for her. She even had one for Link to match. The dress went down to her knees, the color scheme was pink and white, around the neck was a little bow, around the waist of the dress was a white sash and there were frills along the sleeves and hem at the bottom of the dress. There was a knock on the door and Zelda answered, "Come in!" The door creaked open and walked in Link, in his matching outfit Zelda had gotten made. Of course it was pink and white as well, it was made similar to his champions tunic, with a long white sleeved shirt underneath, the pants being white with a pink stripe going down both legs, the belt around his waist was also white. What topped the whole thing off, was his angry blushing face, Zelda let a big laugh and almost fell over, "Why you look so mad Link," She continued to laugh as Link got angrier.

"You know damn well, when I got up this morning to get ready. All my clothes in the closet and dressers were missing, but this one with a note saying, 'All your clothes were removed per my orders, so you have no choice but to wear this. Love Zelda.' Really Zelda, this is embarrassing!"

All she could do is laugh even more. "I'm sorry, but it's just perfect for the occasion and I wanted us to match for the fun of it. Your reaction just makes it a lot better." She hasn't stopped laughing, 'Why am I stuck with her, I had the chance to leave live like I want. But nooo, I decided to stay as her knight.' He thought angrily.

Once Zelda got her composure back, they made their way out the castle and into the busy streets of castle town. The people complimenting on how cute they were matching, some even saying what a cute couple. It made Zelda blush, but she knows she wasn't the one Link was in love with and she was going to make sure that her friends get together. They passed up a Gerudo stand selling luminous stone necklaces. "Sa'vaaq Queen Zelda, Champion Link," greeted the Gerudo woman. "Sa'vaaq ma'am, and no need for formalities you can just call us Zelda and Link," Zelda said with a big smile.

"Such a kind woman you are Zelda, what may I help you two with?"

"Just seeing what is being sold throughout the town, your necklaces are quite beautiful."

"Thank you Zelda, any lucky people you plan to give presents to?"

"Since you asked, precious cinnamon roll Link here has a crush on a certain Zora prince. And I was just helping him find the right gift." Linked look at Zelda with the most shocking expression, 'Did she just tell my business? How does someone say such a thing with a straight face.' He thought.

"Zelda, could you not?!" He yelled, earning stares from the other people. The Gerudo woman and Zelda both went into hysterics. "I'm sorry Link, but your face just made my day even better." Zelda laughed.

What they didn't know, was a few stands down, Sidon was with Dunma, Rivan and Bazz (Bazz is such a hottie) exploring the different types of food. They all heard the yelling just to their right and walked over to see what it was. Sidon's tail wagged with excitement as he saw his closest friend and champion Link.

He ran to them with his short legs, "Morning dearest friends!" Link tensed up at the prince's enthusiastic voice, "Morning Sidon, good to see you enjoying the festival," Zelda says elbowing Link in the arm. He jumps out of his trance and greats Sidon, "O-oh morning, sorry about that. Yeah I hope some of the stuff is to your liking." Said Link rubbing the back of his neck.

That made Sidon's tail wag more. No one else in the world could make him as happy as this Hylian. "I'll see you guys later, going try to see how much I can stuff my face with," with that Link ran off into the crowd. "What was all that about?" Asked Sidon. Zelda and the Gerudo woman both looked at each other and smirked.

(time skip to night time)

In just about an hour there will be a special fireworks display, this was for many of the future couples to confess their love for each other. The male will reveal a red string and if the other accepts they will tie the string to their pinky finger showing the unity of love.

Link was walking around the town, stuffed from all the food he devoured throughout the day and went to sit in the field where everyone will go to for the fireworks.

He sat under a tree to lean against but not block his view, "I can take a nap until the fireworks, it'll at least kill some time." Link said to himself.

He got comfortable and closed his eyes, welcoming sleep to come to him. But the sound of footsteps in the grass woke him up, he opened one eye to see who it was and surprise surprise it was Sidon. "Evening my friend, I saw you walk this way and thought I could give you company. But looks like you were just here to relax," Sidon was about to walk away, but Link spoke, "I could use it, anything to make time go by faster. It's been a long time since I've seen fireworks and times going by too slow." Sidon sat next to him and leaned against the tree.

The rest of the time, they both talked about things they've done, the duties they completed, what they did in their free time and the funniest moments in their respective homes. Before they knew it, the field was getting packed with people. There were a lot of couples sitting together and Link spotted Zelda sitting next to that Gerudo woman from earlier, both women looked in his direction and smirked giving a thumbs up. Link blushed madly and Sidon took notice, "My friend are you alright, you're as red as a tomato." Sidon said with concern.

"Oh it's nothing I'm fine, something was just on my mind." He waved his hand in the air. Soon there was an explosion in the air and a bright red colored flashed across the field. The first firework had just exploded and the people looked in aww.

The display went on for a few more minutes and the males started pulling out their red strings. Each one turned to their lover, Link had a small smile on his face, 'They all look so happy, Valentine's Day is such a wonderful time. If only I could spend it with him.' Link though then he snapped, 'Wait speaking of, shouldn't the person he mentioned be here. Why's he still with me?' Link thought it over and over again in his head.

He turned to Sidon to ask the question, but stopped. In Sidon's hand was a red string and he motioned the string to Link. "S-Sidon?" He stuttered.

Sidon just gave him a small smile and spoke up, "Is this the biggest surprise in your life? When I spoke of the person I loved for a while, I meant you. it was really funny to see how oblivious you were to the fact, that I kept it up and waited till now to confess."

Link sat there star struck, "And you may not have noticed, but I knew you were feeling the same way. You just didn't think I did, but your troubles can be put at ease." Sidon grabbed Link's hand and got closer to him, "Link I want to spend my life with you and only love you in the most romantic of ways. Will you accept my l-." Sidon was cut off by Link's soft lips touching his, he melted into the kiss and placed both his hands on the sides of Link's head deepening the kiss. They both pulled away for air, "Does that answer your question my love?" Link asked taking the string and tying it to his pinky. Sidon's tail wagged as he tied his end. Zelda and the Gerudo woman were whooing and screaming I ship it, earning looks from the other couples who soon turned their attention to Link and Sidon. Both men blushed, but drowned out everything and went in for another kiss.


End file.
